Another YJ Universe
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: This is a YJ story and it is my first, so please don't criticize me. All I know is that YJ is my fave TV show and that I've added a few Glee things in there as well. I've made up some of own characters as well, so try not to get confused with my imagination. Rated T for swearing and a few moments, (if you know what I mean!)


Another YJ Universe

In this, Spider-Girl is still really smart, really pretty and still fancies Nightwing a little bit. Yet, Zatanna kisses him and Brittany starts to become a little bit jealous-crazy thanks to the Joker. Kat is still a lesbian and secretly, so is Zatanna. Artemis and Wally are still a couple and Tash and Roy aren't together, but they still had Taylor and Roy is still married to Cheshire. Emma is still married to Stephen and they both still love each other very much.

Mount Justice...

*The Team walks in*

Rocket: "Let's play it down people, we're glumming."

Zatanna: "We're not glumming."

*Zatanna walks up to Nightwing and kisses him*

*Cassie widens her eyes, M'gann covers Beast Boy's eyes, Barbara smirks and Kat has a jealous look on her face*

Zatanna: "Happy birthday boy wonder."

Nightwing: "Say it backwards."

*At that moment Brittany walks out of the room with everybody watching her*

Rocket: "Looks like she's agreed to glumming."

A little while later in Black Canary's office...

Black Canary: "Brittany, please take a seat."

*Brittany takes a seat at Black Canary's desk to find Nightwing, Kat and Green Arrow*

Spider-Girl: "If this is about me forcing Alex to get a tramp stamp of Taylor Swift being besties with Kanye West, I swear I'll get it removed."

Black Canary: "No, Brittany. Nightwing has told me recently, that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Why is that?"

Spider-Girl: "And what does that matter to you, I'm pretty sure he's just making up a load of bull-crap."

Nightwing: "I just want to make sure that you're okay-"

Spider-Girl: "You know what? Why don't you just say all of that backwards and see if Zatanna will make out with you for an hour? I'm pretty sure you'd never wanna break up with her again."

Nightwing: "Why are you being so up yourself all of a sudden? You used to be really nice and now you're being a Kat 2.0."

Spider-Girl: "Oh shut up, Nightwing. Sometimes, whenever you're on roll-call duty, you always seem to forget that I'm here, when really, I'm standing right next to you. Oh, and you know what, Nightwing? You are always so up yourself about your relationship with Zatanna. I mean like, whenever I blink, all I can see is you and Zatanna. It's basically what I can see wherever I freakin' go."

Nightwing: "That's not exactly my problem, isn't it!"

*Both of them are standing up now yelling at each other*

Spider-Girl: "See? That's your problem! You are such a grade-A pain in my ass and I have boobs that even your mannequin ass couldn't handle!"

Nightwing: "Can you stop acting like you're such a badass? No, can you stop acting like a slut? Oh, shit, I'm so sorry-"

*Brittany slaps him in the face really hard*

Nightwing: "Argh!"

Spider-Girl: "Holy shit, sorry! Did it really hurt that bad? Wait, let me look at it."

*Nightwing let's her look at his face*

Spider-Girl: "Oh my gosh, I am so, sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to act like that-"

Nightwing: "Don't worry, it's not your fault. I deserved it because I called you a slut."

*Both of them get asked to deal with it outside of Black Canary's office*

*Green Arrow, Black Canary and Kat all look at each other*

Cat Girl: "That's some really hardcore shit, man."

Green Arrow: "Jesus..."

The next day in Black Canary's office...

*Black Canary hears something banging on her door and assumes it's just somebody knocking on the door*

Black Canary: "Come in."

*The supposedly knocking continues*

Black Canary: "I said, come in."

*Black Canary gets up and opens the door to find Brittany nailing something on her door*

Black Canary: "Brittany, what on Earth are you doing?"

Spider-Girl: "I am nailing to the door, all 50 reasons why I'm quitting the Cheerios."

*Brittany clears her throat*

Spider-Girl: "Reason 1: It is true that Coach Black Canary is against janitors cleaning her office, so she pays Cheerios to clean up her office instead. Reason 2:-"

Black Canary: "Yes, yes, I can read them myself. Reason 3: Coach Black Canary kills birds by using her canary cry and puts them on the black market and if there are any left, she makes them into a stew and tells high school lunch ladies to serve it to all of the supposedly, 'unhealthy' kids in their schools. What? I haven't even any of this- hey, what are you doing?"

Spider-Girl: "I'm showing how much I feel about quitting the Cheerios, so last night I soaked my uniform in some gasoline."

*Brittany pulls out a bucket with her uniform fully soaked in gasoline whilst she gets a set of matches*

Spider-Girl: "And now, I'm gonna light it, on fire."

*Brittany lights up the match and throws it into the bucket and it sets on fire*

Black Canary: "Oh my goodness! Are you crazy?"

Spider-Girl: "Maybe, maybe not!"

*Brittany walks out of the room, leaving Black Canary to put out the fire all by herself*

At Mount Justice...

HQ Analyser: "Recognised; Spider-Girl, B-no. 08."

Cat Girl: "Brittany, what the hell?"

Spider-Girl: "What did I do this time?"

Cat Girl: "Oh don't you give me that tone Britt, you know exactly what you did!"

Batgirl: "Hey, I can see something on the back of her neck Kat. I think it's a tracking device. Brittany, come here."

Spider-Girl: "What?"

Batgirl: "I just want to check something. Turn around."

*Barbara takes off the tracking device and gives it to Nightwing*

Spider-Girl: "Argh, what happened?"

Nightwing: "A tracking device. Planted by none other than the Joker."

It seems it's also a personality changer. So that must be why you went cray-cray in Black Canary's office."

Spider-Girl: "I did? Am I off the Cheerios or what?"

Cat Girl: "Well, actually Britt, you quit the Cheerios. Black Canary said that you nailed 50 reasons to her door as to why you quit and you set your uniform on fire in a bucket of gasoline."

Spider-Girl: "Oh... I think that part I can remember doing..."

Cat Girl: "Well, good luck getting to reason with Canary 'cause, I don't think you're gonna get back on the Cheerios after what you've done."

Batgirl: "Yeah... Same here Britt. I don't think you'll be able to get back on the Cheerios at this rate."

*Brittany sighs*

Nightwing: "Don't worry Britt. You still have the Team."

Spider-Girl: "Oh shut up Nightwing, don't you have Zatanna to worry about?"

*Brittany walks out*

HQ Analyser: "Recognised; Spider-Girl, B-no. 08."

Batgirl: "You tried, Nightwing, you tried..."

Nightwing: "Why does she keep on getting pissed at me whenever Zatanna comes into the picture?"

Cat Girl: "Oh my gosh, is that even a question? It's obvious that she's still into you. You're just too busy smooching Zatanna and making her say, 'Happy birthday boy wonder' backwards, to realise it."

Batgirl: "I agree."

Nightwing: "But me and Zatanna aren't together."

Cat Girl: "Then what was all that boy wonder crap about?"

Nightwing: "That was all just Zatanna."

Batgirl and Cat Girl: "Then what was that 'say it backwards' shit about?"

*Nightwing doesn't say anything*

Cat Girl: "See, he can't even answer."

Batgirl: "Yeah, I know right?"

Cat Girl: "I mean, Zatanna's my home girl and everything, but, if she's messing up my sister's love life then I'm just gonna have to say no."

Nightwing: "Okay, okay, I'll clear things up with me and Zatanna."

Batgirl and Zatanna: "Good."

The next day...

Zatanna: "Hey Kat, can you please tell me why Nightwing broke up with me last night?"

Cat Girl: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he just isn't cut out for all of your magical voodoo ritual shit that he just got a little too creeped out by it and needed to chill."

Zatanna: "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Cat Girl: "Or, maybe he's in love with someone else."

Zatanna: "Eh, we've dated before. I think it's time to get over that boy wonder crush that I had when I was 14 and actually start living like I'm my age."

Cat Girl: "Now that's the non-slutty version of Zatanna I know."

Over with Brittany at Frost Mansion, and looking after her niece and nephew...

*Brittany's on the phone with Kat whilst Ben and May are playing the Wii U*

Cat Girl: "You know, Haley is such a slut-bag. She does not deserve to be on the Cheerios."

Spider-Girl: "Kat, you can't just call people that. I have never remembered you being such a potty-mouth."

Cat Girl: "Hey, it's not like you've ever not sworn before."

Spider-Girl: "Well, I can't at the moment because I have to look after Ben and May while MJ's working so, at the moment I'm baking them cupcakes with Toblerone: Almond and honeycomb flavoured frosting."

Cat Girl: "Oh my gosh, van you please make some and bring them to Mount Justice? I have not eaten since last night, which was when I had the best marble cheesecake ever."

Spider-Girl: "I'm making a lot and bringing it there anyways, because it's Bumblebee's birthday and the food has to have at least a hint of honey in it."

Cat Girl: "Oh God, I can't wait. Just bring Ben and May along. I'm pretty sure that Nightwing won't mind just having a couple of kids running around at HQ."

Spider-Girl: "Um, I'm pretty sure he would, since I've been a bitch to him ever since three days ago."

Cat Girl: "No he won't. Hey, I thought you said you couldn't swear because the tiddlywinks are present."

Spider-Girl: "Yeah, I just realised and now I think I added a bit too much food colouring to the cupcakes. Looks like one batch is going to be one shade too yellow."

Cat Girl: "Let me guess, you've added one teeny weeny drop to the mix and you're in crazy perfectionist mode?"

Spider-Girl: "Argh, be quiet! I'm trying to the measurements as perfect as possible."

Cat Girl: "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! They're setting up Just Dance: 4 on the big screen!"

Spider-Girl: "Yay... You finally got something useful to do..."

*Phone line ends*

Spider-Girl: "Huh, she just hung up on me. Great."

At Mount Justice...

HQ Analyser: "Recognised; Spider-Girl, B-no. 08. Recognised; Benjamin and May Parker, Visitors."

Bumblebee: "Hey, you came! And who are these cute little bumblebees?"

Spider-Girl: "Oh, is it okay if I bring these guys along? I have to look after them for the rest of the week, and I thought that it would be a bit boring leaving them at the mansion playing video games the whole time. Oh, and here are your cupcakes. I had the miniature duke and duchess of Cambridge to taste test them before I brought them here, and they said that they tasted awesome, so, happy birthday."

Bumblebee: "Aw, thanks. I thought you would be making your 'amazing' spiders this year?"

Spider-Girl: "I wanted to try something different for a change."

Artemis: "I think Wally's already gotten into them."

*Everybody looks at Wally*

Kid Flash: "Happy Birthday?"

*Everyone laughs at how stupid he is*

Spider-Girl: "Imma be awesome."

*Everyone carries on with the party*

Nightwing: "So... How old are Ben and May?"

Spider-Girl: "Erm, May is 4 and Ben is 3. They're both actually really smart for their age."

Nightwing: "So, are you still mad at me?"

Spider-Girl: "Probably..."

*Brittany starts laughing*

Nightwing: "Why? What's so funny?"

Spider-Girl: "Oh nothing..."

Nightwing: "No, really, tell me."

Spider-Girl: "No, I literally don't know what I'm laughing about."

Nightwing: (Sighs) "You and your frickin' giggle issues."

Spider-Girl: "I know right?"

Nightwing: "Do you want a drink?"

Spider-Girl: "Nah, I'm good. I'm a designated driver, plus, we shouldn't even have alcohol 'cause we're both 19."

Nightwing: "Come on. It's going to be like, 7 hours until you're behind the wheel again. Plus, I'm pretty legendary for my bar tending skills."

*Nightwing makes a Margarita in less than 20 seconds and slides it across the table to Alex*

Spider-Girl: "Fine. One drink."

Nightwing: "It's all I ask."

Half an hour later...

Spider-Girl: "Oh... My God... I do not think I can drive home tonight."

Nightwing: "Just take the zeta tube. Isn't that how you got here?"

Spider-Girl: "Um, no, actually. We drove here and we had to enter Mount Justice with the zeta tube."

Nightwing: "Like I said. Just take the zeta tube. If you're worried about your car, I'll park it in the Team's garage."

Spider-Girl: "Okay, great. But, I'm just being curious, are you sure that you can handle my silver Lexus convertible?"

Nightwing: "Look, if I can drive a Ferrari, a Lamborghini and the Batmobile than I'm pretty sure I can handle your daddy's little girl princess parade float."

Spider-Girl: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

*Slight silence between the two of them*

Nightwing: "So, uh, what do you say, should we go get a room, or...?"

Spider-Girl: "Hey, buddy, don't push the friendship too far okay? I'm not ready to start wearing friendship bracelets."

*Nightwing kisses Brittany*

Cat Girl: "What the crud!"

Kid Flash: "Woohoo Nightwing. You go girl!"

*Wally trips over his own feet*

Benjamin Parker: "No, Brittany! Don't kiss him back!"

*Brittany kisses him back*

Benjamin Parker: "Bleurgh!"

*Ben covers his eyes and May pretends that she's drunk and then keeps on giggling*

The next day at Mount Justice...

HQ Analyser: "Recogised; Spider-Girl, B-no. 08. Cat Girl, B-no. 07. Batgirl, B-no. 19. Recognised; Benjamin and May Parker, Visitors."

Impulse: "Hey Kitty. Who are you texting?"

Kamikaze: "I'm playing '4 Pics 1 Word' stalker jeez, do I need a restraining order?"

*Impulse speeds up to her and steals her phone in less than 10 milliseconds*

Kamikaze: "Oh bloody hell Impulse! Stop frickin' stealing my stuff!"

Impulse: "Ha! You were texting somebody, but as soon as I asked who you were texting , you zoomed right into '4 Pics 1 Word'. Hm... Let's see... Latest text sent... Aha! You were texting...! Avery?"

Kamikaze: "Yeah, Avery."

Impulse: "Woah, wait a minute. Is Avery a girl or boys name?"

Kamikaze: "Does it matter?"

Impulse: "No, no... But, is it a boy or girl?"

Kamikaze: "Well, you'll just have to find out, won't ya?"

Too be continued...


End file.
